


Crash Day

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu doesn't want to go home tonight, but not for the reasons his wording would imply.  Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Day

Mondays are crash days, and after a long day of school preceded by a long weekend of partying, not even Judal would invite friends over.

So it comes as a surprise (and an unwelcome one at that) when he hears the doorbell go off—pressed just once, very politely, which means it’s not any of Judal’s rowdier friends.  That’s something of a relief, but not enough of one to make him feel any less annoyed with this unwanted intrusion on his nap time. 

“Whaddya want?” Judal grumbles crankily as he opens the door. 

“Um, is this a bad time…?”

Well this is unexpected. 

“The heck are you doin’ here?” Judal asks, even as he grabs the front of Hakuryuu’s school uniform and drags the boy inside.  It’s been years since either of them had made a house call to the other, having drifted into the realm of casual acquaintances sometime in Judal’s freshman year, but even he would feel somewhat bad if he turned a childhood friend away after all this time just because it’s a Monday. 

“I—“ Hakuryuu begins, looking away from Judal’s intent stare, “I don’t want to go home tonight.”

_‘Shit,’_  Judal thinks, his hand going slack against Hakuryuu’s chest.  Hakuryuu hadn’t run away to Judal’s house since—well Judal had promised to not so much as  _remember_  the incident but basically it involved Hakuryuu thinking Hakuei was dying when she most certainly  _was not dying_ , but the time before that Hakuryuu’s father actually  _had_  died so really Hakuryuu’s reason for visiting could be anything from bottomless sorrow to abject humiliation, both of which leave Judal in the very awkward position of  _comforter._

“Uh, well, I guess you can stick around for a while,” Judal says at last, taking a step away from Hakuryuu before turning back into the living room.  Damn, he really hopes Hakuryuu doesn’t want to  _talk_  about it or anything.

Relief washes over Hakuryuu at Judal’s words.  “Thanks,” he says, following behind Judal.  “I wasn’t sure where else to go.”

“What happened anyway?” Judal asks, figuring it would be best to just get this out of the way now and either laugh at Hakuryuu or toss a box of tissues at him, depending on what the situation calls for.

“Um,” Hakuryuu fidgets with the strap of his book bag as he looks around the living room; noting all the things that have changed since he was here last, most likely.  “Well, you see—“

“Spit it out Ryuu,” Judal insists, his interest piqued by Hakuryuu’s evasiveness and the way his ears get just a bit pink at the tips.

“Hakuei is planning to cook!” Hakuryuu exclaims, forcing the words out all at once. “She’s been cooking all weekend and I’m at my limit!”

 “You—you’re hiding from your sister’s cooking,” Judal stammers out, fighting between the impulse to laugh and his rising indignation—he’d actually been mildly concerned for this brat! “You’re just being a food snob!”

“It’s self-preservation!” Hakuryuu insists, though he does look a bit contrite as drops down into the overstuffed loveseat. 

Judal can’t help but snicker as he drapes himself over the back of the couch, leaning over far enough to murmur right against Hakuryuu’s ear, “Say that  _first_  next time, instead of makin’ it sound like you’re propositioning me.”

“I-is that what you thought I was here for?” Hakuryuu’s voice goes a little shrill as he asks, shifting as though he intends to stand up.  But Judal catches his shoulder and pulls him back into his seat before wrapping both arms around the younger boy. 

“I don’t want to go home tonight,” Judal mimics in a teasing falsetto, “Keep me with you tonight Judal!  The food will kill me if you let me go Judal, so keep me close!”

That’s as far as Judal can go before he bursts into a fit of ill-suppressed giggles.  They’re so close that Judal can feel the heat of his flush radiating off of Hakuryuu’s skin, and he wonders if Hakuryuu cries as easily as he did when they were younger.

He doesn’t expect Hakuryuu to turn to face him, doesn’t expect to feel their skin brush and leave his mind blank just before Hakuryuu declares in a tone that’s almost  _sly,_  “You were worried, weren’t you?”

_That_  makes Judal jump back quick.  “Don’t turn this around on me just ‘cause  _you_  said something embarrassing!” he shouts, which predictably does nothing to wipe the smug grin off of Hakuryuu’s face. 

“Don’t turn this around on me just because you  _thought_  something embarrassing,” Hakuryuu shoots back, and Judal’s not quite sure which embarrassing thought Hakuryuu’s referring to.

There’s something kaleidoscopic about this reunion: all of the pieces are still the same, but they’ve shifted and Judal’s not sure what the new pattern will be. 

It’s almost—no, it definitely is exciting. 

Maybe a little too exciting for a Monday, even.

“Aaah, you’re not fun to tease anymore,” Judal sighs as comes around to sit on the armrest.  His arm lies across the back of the loveseat, his legs are so close to Hakuryuu’s that he can run his toes up the younger boy’s shins, which he does, and it’s—crowding, maybe even invasive, but Judal’s never been one to concern himself with personal space and Hakuryuu had to know that.  

“Uh-huh,” Hakuryuu mutters, paying their closeness no mind as he puts his book bag on the floor.  In less than a minute he has notebooks and textbooks out on the coffee table and Judal scoffs at the realization that Hakuryuu actually intends to do his homework. 

“Nope,” Judal says, and Hakuryuu turns to fix him with an inquiring look just in time for Judal to push the younger man back onto the loveseat.  Judal follows after, pinning Hakuryuu with his weight and his stare.  “You are  _not_  gonna ignore me for homework.”

Hakuryuu’s expression is caught between confusion and wry amusement as he asks, “Then what am I going to do?”

“You’re gonna stay really still so I can nap,” Judal replies, his words muffled against Hakuryuu’s school uniform. 

“You can ignore me to sleep, but I can’t ignore you to do homework?” Hakuryuu asks, but amusement laces his tone and one of his hands comes up to idly stroke Judal’s hair. 

“Yeah.  My house, my rules,” Judal says, “Now shut up or I’ll bring you home myself.”

“Jerk.”

“And for that, you’re making me dinner tonight.”

“Lazy jerk.”

“Keep it up and you’ll  _be_  my dinner.”

Hakuryuu doesn’t say anything more, but as Judal drifts into a doze, lulled by the sensation of warm fingers moving through his hair, he wishes Hakuryuu had. 

But no, that really  _would_  be too much excitement for a Monday.


End file.
